


Please Don't Delete Me

by Darcyshire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John's getting married soon, M/M, Mentions of Male OC, Ouch, Sherlock's point of view, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcyshire/pseuds/Darcyshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was going to delete him the day he left for his Honeymoon. <br/>This time was going to be different though. Those blokes he deleted before were no big deal. They were like fleas. Pesky and irritable, yet easy to get rid of when doing it the proper way. Simply deleting them was easy. But John was different. John was a whole different ball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Delete Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feardubh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feardubh/gifts).



"What were your other flatmates like before?"

"I'm not sure. I deleted them soon after they were gone." Sherlock avoided John's gaze as the other man ate, not particularly wanting to see his reaction. Sherlock knew how John felt about Sherlock deleting things. He thought it was childish and stupid, yet he was a bit in awe at how he did it. This, however, was not the reason why he avoided John's gaze. Sherlock didn't want to see the hurt. He didn't want to see him look away. He didn't want to see John try to brush it off, knowing Sherlock was also going to delete him the day he left for his Honeymoon.

  This time was going to be different though. Those blokes he deleted before were no big deal. They were like fleas. Pesky and irritable, yet easy to get rid of when doing it the proper way. Simply deleting them was easy. But John was different. John was a whole different ball game. John came with him on cases and helped. John listened to his ramblings and ravings and soothed him when he needed it. John saved his life on several occasions and risked his own life for Sherlock.

   No, John was completely different and his removal from Sherlock's hard drive would have to been done delicately. He would clip the cords, edit his memories. John never entered his life. He never used this man's phone, he never ran through the streets of London with him and he was definately ever handcuffed to him after being arrested - Sherlock on kidnapping and whatever else they were charging him with (he didn't care enough to pay attention) and John for punching the Chief Superintendent.

    No, Sherlock was going to make sure John Watson never existed. He would ignore Lestrade's every question about the man after he was married. He would never utter a single word to Molly as he worked. He could cut him out of his life completely. Soon John was going to be a married man, a husband and a father. He wouldn't come back. He wouldn't risk it all. And with Sherlock not knowing who he was anymore, deleting him, John could be safe from anyone that's ever threatened Sherlock.

   "And what about me, then," John murmured, eyes on his plate. "You gonna delete me too? Act like I never existed?" he sounded so wounded. So...Broken and upset. Sherlock fixed his eyes on him, hands trembling slightly, fighting to keep his calm composure. As soon as they locked eyes, he knew.

He would never delete John Watson.

"Of course not," Sherlock whispered, eyes dropping to the table, hands coming to rest a inches away from John's. "I'd be lost without my blogger, deleted or not." With that, John got up from the table without another word, disposing of his plate before retreating to his room. Sherlock watched him go, three unspoken words resting on his lips.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Metaphysical music and it awoke a lot of Unresolved Johnlock feels.


End file.
